gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Mark's Bistro
Saint Mark's Bistro is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from the office at Caligula's Palace. It is unlocked by Green Goo, High Noon, and Madd Dogg. The mission is notable for being set in a small section of Liberty City. Mission Salvatore, impressed with CJ's handling of the incoming Forelli soldatos sent to assassinate him, gives Carl one last mission. He must perform a hit on a leading Forelli Family gang member and wipe out Forelli operations at Marco's Bistro in Liberty City. Carl flies from Las Venturas Airport to Liberty City, where he slaughters everyone in the building. He then flies back to Las Venturas, ending his association with Salvatore. Script Walkthrough Reward The reward for completing the mission is $20,000 and increased Respect. The mission A Home in the Hills is unlocked by completing the mission. The clothing store Didier Sachs in Rodeo, Los Santos also becomes accessible after completing the mission. Trivia *Using cheats to jump or fly over the brick wall allows the player to explore parts of Portland Island, however, the ground is not always solid, and only parts of the city are viewable. *Using the "rocketman" cheat will give you a Jetpack, but you will find it quite unusable in this mission. If you jump over the wall and clip through the ground on the other side of it, your rocket pack will not help you re-ascend. *Using the "kangaroo" cheat to jump over the wall will cause you to fall through the ground on the other side of it, and you will free-fall for about 30 seconds until you splash into an "invisible ocean." In the distance, you will see a partial copy of Easter Basin, San Fierro, and if you used a rocket pack to patiently descend through this Blue Hell, you will get to explore this partial copy of San Fierro, however, you'll see no cars, but pedestrians here. The garage that is the copy of your Doherty garage will open its doors, but you won't have a save disk here (maybe because you are at mission. This area is entirely of no use, and the only way you can get back in the game is by reloading your last save point or dying. *Deleted audio for the game reveals that Rockstar Games had intended for the high ranking Forelli Family gang member to be called Marco Forelli. However, as the audio was not used, the character remains un-named. *Liberty City is technically an interior, despite having an exterior look. *During the mission a car can be seen in the yard behind the bistro, it has a unique license plate reading "4GEDIT".As in "Forget it!" *If the player destroys the Sentinel in the Courtyard, then only the trunk and hood will fall off, and all the four doors will stay on. Gallery SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson saying goodbye to Maccer, shortly before flying to Liberty City SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson heading towards Marco's Bistro in a taxi in a snowy Saint Mark's SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing members of the Forelli Family inside Marco's Bistro Walkthrough Videos Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas